


'round here

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [35]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last place Katara expected to hear a familiar voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'round here

The lantern creaks in the breeze, casting a fluttering glow across the tavern. The voices around her are low and hushed. It's not a good part of the Earth Kingdom. It's also the last place she expects to hear a familiar voice.

The woman is in the back of the bar, talking quietly with a rough looking man. Katara waits until the man gets up to leave and silently slides into his seat. She quirks an eyebrow. “What brings the Queen of the Fire Nation so far from home?”

“I could ask the same of the legendary Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, husband to the Avatar.”

They stare at each other for a moment until a glass shatters somewhere, rising above the usual din. It breaks the tension and Katara shifts. “Aang and I are taking a break. I needed to travel on my own for awhile.”

Mai purses her lips. “Zuko put the Nation before his own wife. I left.”

Katara glances down at the ring of water left on the table by the mug. Idly, she bends it into shapes before locking eyes with Mai. Her hand freezes, the water suspended in the air. “You wanna come back to my hotel room? Maybe...catch up?”

Dark eyes narrow and Mai's chin lifts. Without responding, the dark-haired woman slides out of the booth and begins walking out of the bar. Before she's out of hearing range, she glances back and says, “Coming?”

The water splashes against the table.


End file.
